Photonic integrated circuit (PIC) production processes typically include fabricating circuit elements such as modulators, switches, filters and so forth onto silicon and/or III V material wafers. These elements are connected during the process to form larger circuits such as switch arrays, modulator banks, optical add drop multiplexers, and so forth. Although complex chemical processes are involved in fabrication, often similar materials are typically employed when fabricating the wafers. These materials can include semiconductor materials such as silicon as a platform and for optical waveguide formation, III-V materials but also different types of electro-optical polymers or ferroelectric materials.